Regulus Black, RAB, du début à la fin
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Regulus Black, son frère, ses amours, sa naissance, sa vie, sa sa mort...et ce qu'il y eut avant et après!
1. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde…

**Titre**. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde….

**Personnages/Pairing**: Regulus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Andromeda

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Premières manifestations magiques

**Nombre de mots**: 415

**Toi et moi contre le reste du monde….. **

Bellatrix et Andromeda étaient venues passer l'après midi à Square Grimmauld. Leur mère avait estimé que pouponner un peu ne pourrait que leur faire du bien, leur donner de bonnes habitudes, puisque l'avenir leur réservait la mise au monde de tas de petits héritiers.

Du haut de ses dix ans, Bellatrix avait été fiancée il y a 3 jours à Rodolphus Lestrange, 17 ans. Le jour des seize ans de la jeune Black, les noces seraient célébrées en grande pompe.

Pas la peine de prendre des risques en laissant le temps aux filles de faire les mauvais choix…C'est comme cela qu'on était obligé de noyer des bâtards, de marier les filles au premier Sang-pur prêt à accepter une épouse souillée et de faire disparaître des jeunes freluquets, le tout en arrosant d'or le ministère.

Seulement, Bella avait autant d'instinct maternel qu'une huître perlière a de dispositions pour l'alpinisme, et c'est Sirius, 6 ans, qui en faisait les frais.

Regulus regardait les grosses larmes brûlantes qui dévalaient les joues de son aîné. Andromeda geignait dans son coin. La petite fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et elle venait de recevoir une paire de claques de sa sœur, pour avoir voulu l'empêcher de faire de nouveau mal à Sirius.

« Tu trouves toujours que je suis moche comme un crapaud ! », feula l'aînée des cousines, griffant de nouveau le garçon jusqu'au sang. Sirius se tortilla pour échapper à sa prise, mais les quatre années d'écart donnaient à Bellatrix un avantage physique indéniable.

A l'instant où elle levait de nouveau la main, les ongles en avant, Regulus ferma les yeux très fort, terrifié.

L'impression de quelque chose de brûlant qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, qui tambourinait pour sortir et puis…. un hoquet de douleur, un cri qui ne venait pas de la gorge de Sirius…

Lorsque les mères furent intervenues, eurent calmé tout le monde en distribuant quelques claques au hasard avant d'interroger les enfants et de soigner la grosse cloque qui se formait sur la main de Bellatrix, les deux petits garçons furent envoyés au lit sans souper.

Cette nuit là, Sirius traversa la nurserie à pas menus pour aller se glisser dans l'autre lit.

« Tu m'as sauvé de Bella, j'en reviens pas, sa tête ! C'était super, Reggie.. Tu verras, à deux, on sera toujours les meilleurs. On sera les rois du monde ! Toi et moi, toujours ! »

Recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent, apaisé chacun par la chaleur fraternelle.

**Fin.


	2. La mort et ce qui vient après…

**Titre**. La mort et ce qui vient après….

**Personnages/Pairing**: Regulus, Severus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 300 tout rond

Dédié à felishop, qui avait bien besoin d'un câlin ficesque !

* * *

**La mort et ce qui vient après….**

Sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, Severus agonise. Pas déjà ! Il avait encore tant à faire, qui assurera désormais que le gamin accomplira son destin ?

Il essaye de s'accrocher encore un peu à la vie, mais elle part trop vite, au rythme des pulsations de son cœur qui expédie dans l'artère lésée le sang qui s'en écoule à gros bouillons.

Le regard vert est la dernière chose qu'il voit en ce monde, avant de céder prise, pour la première et la dernière fois.

Le néant.

Le néant, et une main fraîche sur son front.

« Réveille-toi, Severus. »

De nouveau, il se redresse…mais cette fois, il abandonne sur le sol souillé de poussière et de sang son enveloppe charnelle. Potter est parti. Devant lui, Regulus sourit, de la toute puissance victorieuse de ses vingt ans.

« Comment ?

—Tu ne croyais pas que je laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre le choix de venir te quérir ?

—Potter ?

—N'est plus ton problème. Ses parents sont avec lui.

—Lily ? »

Pour la première fois, Severus prononce le prénom différemment, libéré de la monomanie et de la culpabilité obsédante.

« Oui, Lily. »

Regulus a un sourire apaisant.

« Cela ira bien pour le gosse, rassure toi. Tu es libre. Et je suis venu te chercher pour m'assurer que tu ne passais pas l'éternité à bouder ici et à hanter ces murs décrépits.

—Quel autre choix ? J'ai tué…

—Severus, il y a une chose que j'ai attendu vingt ans pour te dire. Jeune, j'avais peur que tu te vexes et partes voir ailleurs mais voila : tu es une insupportable drama queen. »

A la grande stupéfaction de Severus, l'autre le saisit alors par le col et l'embrasse, tandis que la Cabane Hurlante s'estompe autour d'eux.

_L'éternité, avec toi…_

***Fin.


	3. Animagus, Animagi

**Titre** Animagus, Animagi ou la déclinaison zoologique selon Regulus .

**Personnages/Pairing**: Regulus/Severus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13

**Nombre de mots **: 4050

**Animagus, Animagi**

**Ou **_**La déclinaison zoologique selon Regulus A. Black**_**.….**

Les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, tenants successifs de la chaire de métamorphose, se tournèrent vers le Professeur Slughorn, qui avait été appelé à la rescousse en tant que Directeur de Serpentard. Celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, la refermait sans avoir prononcé un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait tout du crapaud.

« Horace, cher ami, vos élèves sont décidément bien suicidaires ce mois-ci.

—Je…Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment. Il sait pourtant que la métamorphose n'est pas sa matière forte…Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Face à eux, se tenant sur les genoux de Severus Snape, septième année de Serpentard, un magnifique lièvre au pelage fauve et aux yeux gris tremblait. L'adolescent passait délicatement ses doigts dans la fourrure en une caresse lénifiante pour essayer d'apaiser l'animal terrifié. Le petit cœur battait comme un fou, irradiant son tempo déraisonnable à celui qui le tenait. Le rythme inquiétait Severus. Est-ce qu'un lièvre pouvait mourir d'une attaque cardiaque, sous l'effet de la peur ?

Les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent tout un tas de termes alambiqués, si savants qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'une discussion sur la physique nucléaire en serbo-croate pour ce que Severus comprenait…

« C'est réversible. », affirma enfin le Professeur Dumbledore, libérant la boule de nerfs qui semblait s'être logée dans le sternum du jeune génie des Potions.

« Cependant, », poursuivit-il, « il y aura certainement des séquelles. Le sort est épouvantablement complexe, pourquoi croyez vous que tous ceux qui s'y essayent doivent se déclarer ? C'est dangereux….Le sort a échoué, il est irréversible et notre jeune ami devra en porter les traces.

—Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait garder certains organes du lièvre? »

Severus avait pali. Est-ce qu'un humain peut survivre avec l'estomac d'un lièvre à la place du sien ? Est-ce qu'on peut soutenir magiquement un cœur prévu pour un si petit animal, quand il doit accomplir sa tâche dans le corps d'un homme ?

« Non, mais il ne maitrisera certainement pas la métamorphose comme le font les Animagus **(1 )**. Il pourrait se transformer en lièvre à chaque date anniversaire, tous les mois, tous les ans, ou encore tous les sept ans. Il pourrait bien se changer en lièvre de façon incontrôlée lorsqu'il aura peur, il pourrait aussi devenir lièvre à chaque fois qu'il s'endort… Les possibilités sont multiples, cela dépend du moment où il a commis l'erreur. Il pourrait aussi changer de forme animale de façon anarchique à chaque métamorphose, celles-ci se situant dans les cas de figures que je viens d'évoquer. Ou tout simplement prendre la forme la plus adaptée au milieu, s'il a de la chance»

Severus soupira de soulagement.

« Contrariant, mais pas mortel.

—Vraiment ? » Le ton du Directeur, de professoral se fit dur. « S'il se retrouve avec des branchies à l'air libre ? »

Severus blêmit de nouveau et la boule de nerfs fit un retour en force, allant se loger quelque part au niveau de son plexus et tentant apparemment de chasser tout l'air possible de ses poumons.

Le Directeur reprit, énonçant d'une voix claire ses ordres « Nul ne doit rien savoir, jamais, de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Ce que notre jeune ami a tenté devra rester un secret entre ceux qui se tiennent dans cette pièce…Même s'il a échoué, il finirait à Azkaban pour 15 ans fermes pour avoir tenté de devenir un Animagus sans la supervision du Ministère, mineur ou pas.

—Ses parents…

— Vous avez rencontré ses parents…Pensez vous qu'ils apprécieraient d'avoir un fils affligé des problèmes que nous venons d'évoquer ?»

Non, Severus ne le pensait pas. Les enfants des familles Sang-purs que la consanguinité ou les accidents de magie avaient changé en phénomène de foire n'avaient jamais vécu bien vieux…

« Ils ne doivent rien savoir. », confirma-t-il.

Il déposa l'animal sur le lit, et Dumbledore et McGonagall brandirent leur baguette. Un instant plus tard, ce fut Regulus Black, son pyjama, ses membres humains, sa tignasse noire et ses grands yeux gris, qui se tenait à sa place…

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Severus était occupé par un sort de rasage quand le cri retentit dans la salle de bain d'à côté. Abandonnant l'opération, de toute façon il avait moins de barbe que ses aspirations de virilité l'aurait voulu, moins que Wenefrida Goyle en tout cas, il partit voir ce qui se passait _encore_.

Dans une chemise de nuit qui serait le sujet principal des rêves de tous les garçons de Serpentards pour les dix mois à venir, Narcissa Black hurlait, démontrant un coffre qu'on aurait attendu d'une femme avec plus d'épaisseur. Certaines Walkyries auraient même été jalouses de sa tessiture.

« Il y a une mygale dans les douches ! »

Severus soupira, maudissant sa curiosité qui l'avait tiré de la salle de bains au lieu de rester sagement tranquille en jouant les sourds.

Si c'était encore un coup des autos-proclamés Maraudeurs, il mettrait du sulfate d'argent dans les corn-flakes de Lupin**(2)**. Baguette en main, il entra dans les douches des filles de son année. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, franchement. Il était bien content de ne pas être attiré par ces femelles criaillantes. Sur le mur, telle une parodie d'étoile de mer, l'araignée la plus grosse qu'il avait jamais vue s'étalait.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là, toi ? »

A l'instant où il approchait le bout de sa baguette, l'animal tomba au sol où il sembla se déplier, dans un instant mixte plutôt désagréable à regarder, avant de se fixer dans la forme de Regulus.

« On espionne les donzelles alors ? »

Agenouillé sur le carrelage vert, le cadet Black sembla vouloir bouder comme un bambin de six avant, avant de tenter une piètre justification.

« Je me suis trompé de salle de bain. Je visais celle d'à côté, mais ce n'est pas facile avec des sens d'araignée.

—C'est très vilain de mentir, tout au moins de mentir aussi mal qu'un Poufsouffle mono neuronale de première année. En quoi cela t'aurait arrangé d'espionner les garçons de septièmes années ? Envie de voir Avery tout nu ?

—_Pas vraiment Avery_…, marmonna Regulus.

—Pardon ?

—Laisse tomber. Tu entends ? Quelqu'un…

— Change-toi, vite.

—Severus, je ne maitrise pas le _sohohmerd_… »

Sur le sol de nouveau, son corps changeait, morphait, rétrécissait, jusqu'à laisser en lieu et place de l'adolescent un animal vert aux grands yeux écarquillés.

—_Un caméléon_. Fantastique. Je crois que ton subconscient et le sort ne maitrisent pas encore bien le concept de discrétion. »

Lorsque Narcissa entra, ayant rassemblé son courage, elle ne trouva que Severus et ne pensa sûrement pas à fouiller les poches de sa robe de chambre pour y chercher un lézard !

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Regulus entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Goyle était absent, sans doute en train de piller les cuisines et Avery était probablement occupé à découvrir à quelle vitesse il pouvait se faire jeter par la jolie Préfète de Serdaigle, sa proie actuelle. Seul sur son lit, Severus lisait, une activité qui semblait occuper les neuf dixième de son temps libre.** (3)**

Le jeune garçon jeta au côté de son ami le lourd volume qu'il avait sous le bras avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à ses côtés, expédiant ses chaussures sur le lit d'Avery. Severus avait déjà inséré son marque page, une photo de lui et Lily qui fit grimacer Regulus, pour examiner le nouveau livre.

« McGonagall m'a donné cela. Elle dit que cela aidera….

—Un précis de zoologie ?

—Elle dit que plus j'en saurais sur les possibilités, plus j'aurais de chance de maitriser le…_Severus_ ! Sors le nez de ce bouquin et écoute-moi ! C'est dingue, ça, dès que tu as un livre entre les mains, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est carrément pathologique ! Je parie que tu as des crises de somnambulisme qui te portent jusqu'à la bibliothèque !

—Il y a trois chapitres sur les mollusques, cela a l'air passionnant.

—Merlin nous protège, il a pris un coup sur le crâne…

—Non, mais franchement… »Le sourire de Severus était clairement moqueur.

« Combien de personnes au monde peuvent avoir une chance de se sentir hermaphrodite ? Si tu deviens un escargot, il faudra me raconter ! »

Regulus, fou de rage, lui flanqua un violent coup d'oreiller qui n'aboutit qu'à faire éclater de rire son ami. Comment Severus osait-t-il se moquer ? C'est pour lui qu'il avait fait cela ! Pour impressionner cet imbécile dédaigneux…

Depuis cette nuit là, la nuit où il avait suivi les indications du traitre à son sang qu'il a pour frère, Severus n'était plus le même.

Ils avaient été tellement proches, confidents, alliés, amis même, après que Regulus ait enfin réussi à percer peu à peu la carapace de méfiance de l'autre. Pourtant, rien ne semblait en rester, comme si ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, ces événements qu'il avait refusé de raconter, même à lui, avait asséché dans son ami toute source de sentiments positifs.

Regulus le connaissait bien et lisait facilement ce qui agitait le plus âgé.

Rage, colère contre Dumbledore.

Dégoût et peur envers Remus Lupin, un garçon pourtant si falot que Regulus ne lui avait jamais accordé plus qu'un regard et un léger mépris.

Jalousie, et malgré lui envie, envers son frère, Pettigrew, Potter…

Regulus semblait s'être effacé de son paysage. Alors il avait voulu frapper un grand coup, pour que Severus le remarquât de nouveau, le voit, l'admire…le veuille.

Poussé par l'orgueil Black, cet orgueil qui était sans conteste l'une des raisons pour laquelle sa famille était au bord de l'extinction, trop de mariages consanguins, pas assez de descendants et beaucoup trop de duels, il avait choisi pour cela l'un des actes magiques les plus complexes qui existaient, la métamorphose en Animagus.

Seulement, il avait échoué, et _cet infâme se fichait de lui_….

Il flanqua un second coup d'oreiller hargneux, en sifflant d'un ton furieux : « Moque toi, vas-y, espèce de salaud…_Oh merde_ » Face à Severus, un tout jeune chat noir aux yeux gris feulait de colère…La victime préférée des Maraudeurs n'en pouffa que plus fort, soulevant l'animal par la peau du cou, tandis que celui-ci crachait et tentait de le griffer, agitant une patte pourvue de minuscules griffes acérées.

« Allons, allons, _mon minou_…Si ta noble mère te voyait ainsi dans la peau d'un félin, elle s'en étranglerait. »

Le rire s'estompa sur les lèvres de Severus, tandis qu'il gratouillait une petite oreille couverte de fourrure. Regulus faisait un chaton très mignon…

« Je devrais peut-être t'adopter, tu tiens moins de place ainsi, et tu dois être moins contrariant aussi… »

Regulus semblait se moquer totalement de ses paroles. A l'instant où les longs doigts fins avaient commencé leur caresse, toute colère s'était envolée, et les deux yeux que dévoilaient les paupières semblaient ceux d'un chat sous opium…Curieux, Severus caressa le ventre, sous lequel naquit un ronronnement. Le sourire du jeune homme était si vrai, si plein, que Regulus sentit son corps changer de nouveau et ses membres humains s'étendre sur le matelas ferme, ses jambes venant s'entremêler à celles de celui qu'il désirait. Il retint la main qui déjà s'éloignait pour la pauser sur son ventre, appréciant sa chaleur à travers le tissu de la chemise. Severus resta silencieux mais la question dans les yeux noirs était évidente et Regulus prit son courage à deux mains.

« J'ai un aveu. Le sort, je voulais t'impressionner. »

Severus se pétrifia, à peine un instant, et Regulus se dit que sa confession avait été une bêtise téméraire digne d'un Gryffondor…et puis l'autre l'embrassât. Tandis qu'il l'attirait un peu plus à lui dans un soupir de plaisir, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de complètement rater un sort.

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

« Puisque je te dis que je ne maitrise rien !

—Je sais, mais il va falloir apprendre, même en partie. Une balade en forêt, c'est destiné à cueillir des baies à potion, à espionner ton frère ou à profiter d'un peu d'espace sans Gryffondor pour des activités plus _adultes_. Certainement pas à faire la conversation à un renard, tu manques de répondant sous cette forme. »

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Lorsque Regulus emmena Kreattur pour détruire le médaillon de Serpentard, il ne pensait pas en revenir. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il n'arriverait même pas jusqu'à la coupe contenant le Horcrux. Face à l'imminence de la mort, son corps, pas du tout d'accord, s'obstinait à invoquer le sort dormant d'Animagus et à prendre une forme plus apte à survivre à l'environnement hostile, et marin.** (4)**

Exaspéré, il alla voir Dumbledore qui prit les mesures suivantes : détruire l'objet en compagnie d'Alastor Maugrey, l'embaucher comme professeur de vol, à la place de la candidate qu'il avait d'abord retenue**(5)**, et lui présenter l'autre espion de l'Ordre, en qui Regulus eut la stupéfaction de reconnaître l'amant qu'il avait plaqué trois mois avant, dégoûté de le savoir toujours dévoué au Maître que désormais lui-même détestait.

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Lucius éclata de rire devant le corps ligoté de Regulus, jeté aux pieds de Severus, lui-même entravé sur une croix de Saint André.

« Petit traître a été pris aussi…La belle brochette que voilà. Regarde ce qu'il reste de ton amant ??? Il a tenté de prévenir les Potter qu'ils avaient été vendus. Ce soir, l'enfant de la prophétie va mourir, et vous deux, vous regretterez d'avoir trahi !»

Un cri de rage monta aux lèvres de Regulus devant le corps ensanglanté. Du tréfonds de sa magie, le sort d'animagus réagit à sa colère et il sentit la décharge, maintenant bien connue, de pouvoir envahir son corps, se répandre dans chaque fibre des muscles, grimper follement le long des nerfs pour envahir le cerveau…

_La forme la plus appropriée_…

Les liens qui retenaient l'humain se révélèrent trop lâches pour le fox aux yeux gris qui en sortit facilement, provoquant la stupéfaction de Lucius, qui s'attendait à beaucoup de choses **(6)**, mais sûrement pas à ça. Le jeune Black bondit, visant l'entrejambe. On entendit le cri de son cousin par alliance des cachots au grenier, en passant par toutes les salles du Manoir et lorsque les autres Mangemorts se portèrent à son secours, ils ne trouvèrent que Lucius, à terre, qui gémissait. La croix de Saint André avait été brisé et la fenêtre carrément arrachée hors de son cadre pour permettre l'évasion.

Une petite fille moldue du village le plus proche jura le lendemain à ses parents avoir vu passer un gorille, tenant un homme dans ses bras, dans leur jardin cette nuit là et fut privée de dessert pendant trois jours pour mensonge. **(7)**

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Si Lucius réussit cependant à échapper au Ministère et à Azakaban, grâce à de nombreux pots de vins, le témoignage de Regulus l'expédia en exil, un exil où il trouva une mort stupide, tué par un restaurateur français dont il avait osé critiquer la bouillabaisse. Lorsque, des années plus tard, Regulus se rendit compte que cela leur assurait cependant de nouveau une place d'espions dans les rangs des Mangemorts, il maudit le coup de Malefoy pour la soupe de poisson. Au moins, si Voldemort avait su qu'ils avaient trahi, ils auraient dû se cacher, au lieu de revenir auprès de lui jouer ce double jeu dangereux !

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, encore haletants des activités forts plaisantes qui avaient occupé la soirée quand Severus parlât, à la grande stupéfaction de Regulus. Amants depuis bientôt deux décennies, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre que tout ce que voulait Severus après un orgasme, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix. Et aussi se serrer contre lui, si proches qu'on n'aurait pu dire où l'un commençait et l'autre finissait, ce que tout le Véritasérum jamais brassé n'aurait pu faire avouer au Directeur de Serpentard.

« Albus va mourir. »

Regulus releva la tête de l'oreiller pour le regarder, soudain très éloigné des préoccupations qui l'avaient occupé l'instant d'avant. A savoir : au bout de combien de temps pourrait il réclamer un second round ?

Déjà Severus continuait, le surprenant encore plus.

« Il faut que tu essayes de te rapprocher de Potter. Il est encore en deuil de ton frère, cela ne devrait pas être si dur, il se raccrocherait à n'importe quel adulte de l'Ordre. Sauf peut-être Fletcher, même Potter n'est pas aussi bête.

—Je croyais que le gosse t'insupportait ? Qu'il n'était qu'un petit cancrelat putride à la cervelle atrophiée avec l'instinct de survie d'un pigeon ivre ? Et ne soulève pas ce sourcil, je ne fais que te citer, et encore, j'oublie sûrement des épithètes.

—Je le pense toujours. Mais il doit vivre, tout au moins le temps nécessaire à l'accomplissement de la prophétie. La volonté de ton frère de lui cacher la véritable raison de son animosité nous sert. Qu'il ignore encore que je t'ai perverti, selon les dires de feu ton clébard de fr..

—Severus, par Merlin, arrête avec mon frère, cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qui va se passer ?

—Albus va mourir et c'est moi qui vais le tuer. Potter aura besoin d'un guide, et ce sera toi. Jamais il n'acceptera Lupin, surtout que cet imbécile finira sûrement par succomber à ta punk de cousine Auror. Et puis il faudra quelqu'un avec un peu de cervelle et un autre Gryffondor stupide dans le même genre réussirait sans doute à le faire tuer. Sans compter le risque que Lupin le digère»

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

Caché sous la cape en compagnie des deux adolescents, Regulus ne pouvait assister ainsi au meurtre de Severus sans agir, et déjà il sentait le sort lui imposer une forme plus adéquate pour lutter contre Nagini, qui enlaçait son amant d'une étreinte glacée et mortelle.

« Non. »

La voix d'Hermione n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais avait suffi pour que Harry s'aperçoive de ce qui se passait. Les mains du jeune homme saisirent le museau, y rejetèrent le cri qui montait, celles d'Hermione emprisonnèrent les pattes qui déjà se tendaient pour griffer.

Lorsque Voldemort fût parti, ils le déposèrent au sol en s'excusant : « Une mangouste est bien trop petite face à un serpent pareil… » mais Regulus, déjà, n'était plus mangouste, et ses mains relevant l'éphémère Directeur de Poudlard, tentaient d'épancher le sang…

« Espèce de salaud, je t'interdis d'y rester, tu entends ! Pas déjà, pas maintenant… »

Harry se pencha sur le corps sanglant qui balbutiait à propos d'un souvenir qu'il devait voir, Hermione retenant Regulus aux épaules. Et puis ils partirent, Harry vers son destin d'Elu, Hermione essayer d'empêcher Ron de se faire tuer bêtement, et Regulus resta seul avec le mourant, lui promettant de se mettre à la nécromancie pour lui botter les fesses s'il avait le culot de trépasser, l'injuriant copieusement et tentant de le sauver dans le même mouvement.

SS** RB ** SS ** RB

A Avebury, dans le Wiltshire, il y a une petite maison au toit d'ardoise. Les enfants du village y passent souvent, trop, au dire d'un de ses habitants. Le plus jeune des deux cousins qui y vit a toujours des bonbons pour eux et leur raconte des histoires de dragons, des légendes magnifiques emplies de sorciers courageux, de licornes et de chevaux volants. Lorsque c'est le Professeur qui ouvre la porte, cependant, ils s'égaillent comme une volée de moineaux. Même si celui-ci est à la retraite, il a une désagréable tendance à évoquer dans un seul mouvement silencieux de sourcils des après midis affreux de dictées et d'heures passées au coin. Et puis il distille dans son garage, sans voiture ce qui ne cesse jamais d'étonner les petits garçons qui ne rêvent que du jour où ils en auront une, des vilaines potions aux herbes que leurs mères leur infligent ensuite.

On voit souvent les deux cousins se promener sur les collines calcaires en devisant, Reggie parlant avec de grands gestes qui semblent amuser et/ou exaspérer son interlocuteur. Parfois Severin se promène seul avec un épagneul tout fou aux poils noirs que les enfants ne trouvent jamais, même en fouillant la maison. Parfois, l'épagneul est remplacé par un fox qui court à travers champs, dérangeant les corbeaux et se faisant ensuite passer un savon pour ses pattes crottées, ce qui fait beaucoup rire les enfants. Comment le petit chien pourrait il comprendre ? Lui non plus, ils n'ont jamais trouvé son panier. Pas plus que celui de l'étrange chat gris à l'allure aristocratique qu'ils voient souvent sur les genoux du Professeur quand celui-ci lit tranquillement sur un banc dans le parc municipal en les priant '_d'aller taper ailleurs dans ce ballon diabolique, pourquoi pas sur la route _?'

Parfois, il y a des gens étranges qui viennent les voir. Habillés bizarrement, munis de portes documents, avec la dégaine sûre d'eux des officiels. Seulement, quoi qu'ils demandent, ils repartent toujours l'air défait et les deux hommes restant là, paisibles, occupés à leur promenade et à leur lecture et à leur thé du samedi avec une grande femme à l'accent écossais….

Pour les enfants du village, tout cela semble bien ennuyeux, mais comme Reggie leur a dit un jour '_L'ennui a une saveur bien paisible, bande de garnements, maintenant filez avant que Severin revienne et voit ce que vous avez fait à son plant de menthe pouillot avec ce ballon et convainque vos mères que vous avez besoin d'huile de foie de morue _!'

**Fin….**

**(1 )**Tout du moins en théorie. Si Severus avait écouté en histoire de la magie au lieu d'y lire le '_Précis de potions morbides à travers les âges_', il saurait ce qui était arrivé au premier animagus cerf de l'histoire, faute d'avoir été capable de reprendre sa forme humaine assez vite. Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru que c'était vraiment une histoire de déesse surprise au bain ?

**(2)** Ou une potion dépilatoire dans le shampoing de Black, ce qui serait tout de même nettement moins risqué au niveau de la réaction de Slugghorn, qui le regardait déjà d'un sale œil depuis le jour où il avait testé une potion expérimentale sur une de ses condisciples, en deuxième année. Franchement, il faisait bien des histoires pour peu de choses, elle avait survécu, non ? Et désormais, elle était d'une paranoïa qui faisait honneur à la noble maison des Serpentards.

**(3)** Alors que Severus était en troisième année, Lucius Malefoy, Préfet de Serpentard avait trouvé désopilant de lui confisquer un des ouvrages qu'il dévorait, sous un prétexte futile. Il n'avait pas encore appris que s'en prendre aux plus jeunes ne vaut que s'ils ne savent pas préparer des potions dont eux-mêmes ne connaissent pas l'antidote. Après trois jours enfermé dans sa chambre en en laissant même le Directeur de maison à la porte, il avait fait venir Severus et lui avait rendu son livre et tout le monde avait trouvé prudent de n'en plus parler.

**(4)** A savoir une anémone de mer qui se fixait à la paroi de la grotte et ne pouvait donc atteindre l'esquif.

**(5)** Madame Bibine, qui renonça par conséquence au professorat, voyagea, rencontra un jeune imbécile du nom de Lockhart qui rêvait de gloire, l'épousa et le réforma jusqu'à en faire un homme bien qui gagna une fortune en écrivant des romans pour midinettes où le héros, viril et courageux, finissait toujours par épouser la mère de la gourgandine de service plutôt que la dite gourgandine comme le veut l'usage. Sa lectrice la plus fervente fût Molly Weasley.

**(6)** Dans l'ordre, à l'intervention de Narcissa, qui aimait énormément son cousin, mais qui, renseignement ignoré de Lucius, était à cette même heure en train de le ruiner en chaussures ou à l'intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont les membres étaient pourtant tous en train de roupiller (forcément, leur espion n'avait pu les prévenir, Lucius y avait veillé)

**(7)** Ce qui lui évita une intoxication alimentaire due au lait pas assez frais que sa mère avait utilisé pour une crème au caramel. Comme quoi il est bon de toujours dire la vérité, aussi étrange soit elle.

**(8)** A savoir : au bout de combien de temps pourrait il réclamer un second round ?


	4. Merci, Bella

**Titre** …Merci, Bella

**Personnages/Pairing**: Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, Franck Londubat, Sirius Black, James Potter… mais bon, surtout Regulus!

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13 ?

**Nombre de mots**: 1588.

**Merci, Bella**

_Londres, demeure de la famille MacMillan_

Dans les soirées, les bals, les dîners ou les bridges, personne ne fait attention à Regulus… Ses parents l'emmènent en même temps que son frère, mais c'est surtout pour couper court aux rumeurs qui se répandraient sinon. S'ils ne le montraient pas, on le dirait mort ou difforme ou, pire encore, on le dirait cracmol !

Ses parents l'amènent donc mais se désintéressent ensuite de sa présence.

Peu importe, Regulus utilise ce temps à bon escient.

Depuis l'ombre il observe, attentif à ne pas trahir sa présence. Tout ce qu'il a jamais appris d'important, il l'a appris ainsi. On ne lui dit rien, pas encore. Pensez donc ! Un enfant, pire : un second fils ! Autant dire personne.

Sous le mince vernis des civilités, les duels se poursuivent à la lumière tamisée des salons.

En silence, Regulus compte les points. Et il attend.

Il sait, par exemple, que l'enfant que bientôt Lady Nelsia mettra au monde ne sera pas le fils de son époux. Il sait aussi que celui-ci s'en moque et ne l'a épousée que pour redresser ses finances que les cartes avaient sérieusement écornées.

Il sait, il apprend, il constate. Les petites mesquineries, les innombrables mensonges, les façades et les faux-semblants, les petitesses des ducs et les faiblesses coupables, de leurs épouses, l'avilissement où les grands noms se roulent avec complaisance, la fange où sont tombés les fiers Sang-pur.

Il voit, il se tait et il attend.

Et au passage, il prend mentalement quelques notes.

Quiconque le prendra pour un béjaune et espérera le gruger en conséquence s'en mordra les doigts. Sirius, ce pendard sans intérêt, ne restera pas longtemps dans le giron de la famille. Son aîné n'est pas de taille à porter le faix que leurs géniteurs veulent charger sur ses épaules. Si leurs parents tâchent encore de se voiler la face, si Sirius lui-même hésite encore à l'orée de ce grand saut, Regulus, lui, a compris depuis longtemps et se prépare. Bientôt, les Black devront compter sur lui pour se relever d'un scandale de plus.

Ce jour-là, il saura utiliser à bon escient ce qu'il aura appris de toutes ces heures d'observation silencieuse et quiconque osera colporter rumeurs ou vérités sur les siens se verra payé de retour.

Au centuple.

En cette paisible nuit d'été finissant, Regulus a trouvé une encoignure paisible au bal donné par Lady MacMillan. Assis dans une bergère profonde qu'il y a tiré, il a déjà assisté, invisible, à trois échanges à fleurets mouchetés entre deux douairières cherchant à placer leurs filles dans le lit nuptial de Sirius et à cinq échanges d'amabilités entre des rosières à qui n'importe quel imbécile aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession mais qui arracheraient pourtant les yeux d'une rivale sans le moindre remord si elles étaient sûres de ne pas être suspectées par les Aurors.

De sa cachette, il a observé la mise des gandins, écouté les gloussements des péronnelles, levé les sourcils devant les billevesées qui semblent passionner ses semblables… Parfois, il se dit qu'il est entouré d'imbéciles !

Correction : souvent, très, très souvent, il _constate_ qu'il n'est entouré que d'imbéciles !

Désirant un peu de calme, il est sorti dans le parc, offrant son visage fatigué à la nitescence lunaire…

Au détour d'une allée, un bruit.

Sa cousine Bellatrix et Franck Londubat.

Regulus hésite un instant à s'esbigner…mais non, il y a plusieurs mois qu'il surveille les allées et venues de ces deux là, il ne va pas se priver d'un renseignement utile parce qu'il ne rêve ce soir que d'une conversation intelligente à surprendre, chose qu'ils ne lui donneront pas, il le sait bien ! Qui sait s'il n'apprendra pas d'eux quelque chose à rapporter à son oncle et à sa tante…

Il plaindrait presque le jeune homme, pour être honnête. Il sait bien ce que vaut Bella, et aussi ce qu'elle veut. A savoir un mari d'une vieille famille, riche à millions et aisément manipulable.

Regulus sait reconnaître les armes dont elle joue, avec brio il est vrai. Il a vu Narcissa user des mêmes pour trainer Lucius Malefoy jusqu'au marieur. Lucius qui aurait sans doute préféré la douce et tendre Molly Prewett plutôt que le glaçon dont il a hérité pour femme, mais il n'avait aucune chance : la blonde Black n'allait pas laisser échapper une telle fortune et un tel nom !

Aujourd'hui, Regulus voit en Bellatrix les mêmes techniques et il admire la stratégie bien rodée, se demandant vaguement si Andromeda agira de même dans quelques années, et sur qui elle jettera son dévolu.

Inconsciente d'être observée, Bella minaude…

Elle a su jouer de ses airs angéliques pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il est temps de passer à la phase suivante et de - pardonnez l'expression quelque peu commune - plumer le pigeon.

Elle l'attire dans un recoin, lui prend la main, et annonce avec juste ce qu'il faut de trémolo dans la voix "Je suis enceinte."

Dans sa cachette, derrière un buisson quelque peu envahissant de roses thé, le jeune cadet Black s'autorise un sourire, protégé qu'il est des regards.

Enceinte, certainement.

De lui, certainement pas.

Il est d'ailleurs probable que cette gueuse ignore exactement qui est le père.

Derechef, la jeune femme s'autorise un soupir empli de vibrations.

« Mon père me fera sûrement enfermer !

—Je ne le laisserai pas faire, s'emporte le Gryffondor, prévisible comme pas permis.

—Alors, il siéra que tu m'épouses », soupire Bella, qui semble au bord de la pamoison.

Franck se raidit, presque visiblement. Regulus sourit : il a constaté, lui, que le jeune Gryffondor s'est toqué de la nièce de Lady Corlton, revenue depuis la semaine dernière de Salem. Il faut reconnaitre que la jeune Alice est ravissante.

Tandis que la proie et la chasseuse s'éloigne au long d'une allée, le témoin de la scène s'interroge…

De quelle façon pourrait-il tirer le maximum de profit de ceci ?

Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Franck ne possède rien qui l'intéresse vraiment, il ne peut se dévoiler aux parents du jeune homme et il tient trop à sa peau pour tenter de faire chanter Bellatrix.

Il connaît cependant quelqu'un.

Un ami de Franck.

Quelqu'un d'assez Gryffondor pour estimer avoir une dette envers lui si Regulus tire le jeune Londubat de ce bourbier, par ses révélations sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus, dans la serre des Lestrange au pique nique de la semaine précédente.

Quelqu'un dont Regulus veut quelque chose, de toutes ses forces.

####################

_Dortoir des Gryffondors de cinquième année, trois semaines plus tard._

Une mouche passe dans le silence tendu. Le jeune homme soupire, grommelle puis claque son jeu sur la table.

Tu te couches Jamesie ?

L'air de ce fichu fils de garce de Black est bien trop angélique pour être honnête et une fois encore, il rafle dix fois sa mise. Un jour, James Potter mènera une partie de poker contre son meilleur ami sans se faire plumer. Un jour…

Il jette un œil à sa montre. Remus n'est toujours pas revenu de la bibliothèque, ni Peter des cuisines. Un jour, il faudra que ces deux là comprennent respectivement que ni la sapience ni la gourmandise ne serviront jamais à remplir totalement une vie !

La porte s'ouvre et James a déjà une plaisanterie aux lèvres, mais les mots meurent devant la vision.

Peter a ramené une petite vipère au nid, Regulus Black lui-même !

Sirius se crispe très nettement. Envolés, le sourire et le rire et les yeux brillants. Il a désormais l'air prêt à bondir, comme chaque fois qu'il se trouve en présence de son cadet. Pour une raison mystérieuse, qu'il a tue à James même, leurs relations déjà glaciales semblent s'être encore plus compliquées depuis les dernières vacances.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Et Regulus explique. Le préfet en chef, victime de Bella, le piège, le petit bâtard à naître.

« Pourquoi tu nous dis cela ? Franck est notre ami, pas le tien… » James a l'air plutôt soupçonneux…S'il savait !

Regulus sourit.

Sourit et se tait.

Les poings de Sirius se serrent encore un peu plus.

Demain, demain les Maraudeurs parleront à Franck et celui-ci échappera aux griffes de Bellatrix. Il est probable d'ailleurs qu'il ira directement s'abattre dans les bras blancs de la jeune Alice Corlton…Bellatrix les détestera sans doute, mais que voulez-vous qu'elle leur fasse, il y a bien longtemps que les Sang-purs ne se défient plus en duel, les Aurors ne sont plus du tout impressionnés par la richesse et la notoriété et ne fermeraient plus les yeux comme autrefois.

Demain, Regulus dira à son frère qu'il veut lui parler seul à seul.

Lorsque les trois autres trouble-fêtes auront tourné les talons, il pourra lui réclamer ce qu'il désire en rétribution, pour avoir sauvé le jeune Londubat.

Cette chose qu'il a déjà demandée à Sirius cet été et que l'autre lui a refusée avec un air dégouté. Cette fois, cependant, il la lui donnera, parce que les Gryffondors sont des imbéciles et qu'il estimera payer une dette à son jeune frère, la dette qui aurait dû être celle de Franck.

Il est probable d'ailleurs que cela sera la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le chaudron et que Sirius quittera pour de bon la famille après ceci.

Regulus restera le seul fils, le seul héritier….et il aura eu le droit, au moins une fois, de sentir sur lui la bouche interdite dont la simple idée lui met les reins en feu….

Merci, Bella !

***Fin.


	5. Ce qu'il aurait voulu

**Titre** Ce qu'il aurait voulu

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius sous-entendu de Severus/Regulus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Cicatrice

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Ce qu'il aurait voulu**

Le souvenir de Regulus qu'il n'avait pas connu, qu'il avait méconnu, était une cicatrice toujours sensible, un stigmate brûlant que Sirius portait au cœur, une flétrissure que la vie ne lui offrirait plus d'occasions de réparer.

Alors, si c'était la première et la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, il ne dénierait pas ceci à son frère, que cela lui donne envie de vomir ou pas…Il acquiesça à la question muette de l'employé du funérarium et ne grimaça qu'un instant en voyant les cendres de Regulus mêlées à celles de Severus dans la même urne.

_Ce qu'il aurait voulu…._

**Fin.


End file.
